


March 04: Prey

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff, Lydia and Erica are Evil, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "prey".





	March 04: Prey

“Nooooo,” Stiles whined. It was warranted.

Erica put a hand on her cocked hip. “Yeeeeeees, lover boy.”

“You aren’t going along with this travesty, are you?” Lydia smirked, and Stiles realized his mistake. “You aren’t going along with it, ‘cause you thought of it.” He huffed out a breath and realized giving up was likely the safest option.

“We can’t have you going on your first date with your future husband in any of that.” Lydia waved at his closet.

“We’re Mates. He’s not going to reject me over plaid.”

“Shopping time, handsome.”

Erica picked him up, bridal style.

“Nooooooo.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _prey (n): a person or thing that is the victim of an enemy, a swindler, a disease, a pair of ‘evil’ pack sisters, etc_  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.


End file.
